


Marriage Announcement

by AshJuillet



Series: Challenges [27]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drunkenness, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Surprise Ending, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshJuillet/pseuds/AshJuillet
Summary: In which Draco wakes up and finds his friends are married.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Theodore Nott & Blaise Zabini
Series: Challenges [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108157
Kudos: 3





	Marriage Announcement

The sunlight blinded Draco when he squinted his eyes open. Limbs heavy, he dragged himself up. His head pounded, and he stumbled against the drawer. He swore, rubbing his temple.

Just then, the door swung open and hit the wall with a loud thud, and Draco hissed at the thunderous sound. Someone entered the room, shoes clicking against the wooden floor as they made their way to the curtains and yanked them back. "Rise and shine!"

Covering his eyes with his hand, Draco demanded, "What is _wrong_ with you, Blaise? Aren't you still hungover?"

"Naw, I already had some Hangover Potion," the tall man said, striding towards Draco and clapping him on the shoulder. Draco lurched and gagged, slapping his hand over his mouth. Blaise guffawed, the sound causing Draco's ears to ring loudly. "Yeah, you better go downstairs and have some, too. Anyway, Theo and I have something to tell you."

Draco waved him off, his eyes clenched shut. He composed himself a little bit before he followed Blaise downstairs to the living room. There, they found Theo seated on an armchair, his brown hair perfectly brushed, his immaculately pressed robes hanging off the back of the chair.

"Well, look who's finally graced us with his presence," Theo drawled, crossing his ankles as he leaned back.

Draco grimaced at the sound of the man's voice but simply flipped him off. He cautiously sat down on the couch, trying to look classy enough as his shoulders slumped. "What's the big news?"

"Theo and I got married," Blaise announced, raising his hand and revealing the ring on his finger. It was a simple silver band, nothing special, but Blaise looked so proud of it.

Draco sat upright, his eyes widening with shock. "What do you mean you 'got married'? When? How? _Why?_ "

"By getting married, we mean that we're now husband and… husband," Theo deadpanned, meeting Blaise's eyes. "And the answers to the rest of your questions are... Last night after you blacked out. We eloped. Because we love each other."

"But neither of you is gay!" Draco was aghast at their announcement.

"We know. We figured because we're such great friends, we'd just get married and be done with it," Blaise said happily.

"But… you're with Granger," Draco said, bewildered, turning to Theo. He pointed at Blaise. "And you're dating Weaslette! How are they going to react to this?"

"Well, if they truly love us," Blaise said with an offhanded shrug, "they'll be happy for us. Are _you_ happy for us, D?"

"You two have gone bonkers! But fine, I'll support you… I can't believe you got _married_!" Draco muttered, shaking his head before he stood up. "Good luck telling your girlfriends you got married—to each other! Thank Merlin _I_ haven't done anything stupid!"

As he left the room, still muttering, Theo and Blaise snickered, removing the rings. Pranking Draco had always been hilarious. Wait till Draco found out _he_ was the one who actually got married. To Potter.


End file.
